Welcome Back
by somethingawkward
Summary: It's been twenty years since they've seen eachother. This should be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I'm new here, but hope you like it! Oh yeah, and I don't own glee :(**

It had been twenty years- twenty years! How could anyone remember back that far?

After all, Rachel Berry's job was not to recollect, it was to move forward. She was in the city of dreams after all- right in the middle of it. completely happy. Mostly.

Of course, she didn't feel that way now, but no one exactly loves the world when it's three o'clock in the morning and they have a gigantic bruise on their forehead.

Rachel wasn't actually sure what was the big deal about the letter that was lying face-up on her bed, but whatever it was, she refused to look at it. After all, class reunions weren't all bad were they? She hadn't talked to Kurt or Mercedes or Quinn in forever. Oh, and that other man, what was his name? Fabio, Figaro? Flynn? Oh, that's right- his name was Finn! She'd forgotten his name...funny.

C'mon, it wasn't her fault that they'd divorced, it just wasn't meant to be. After all she'd met Daryl, right?

Rachel's eyes flew open wide and immediately ran to the bathroom. She clutched the sink willing herself not to be sick or have a nervous breakdown or whatever.

It had been two years since Rachel Berry's husband had died, and she still lived in the apartment they'd shared. Space was very uncommon in New York. And space was what Rachel Berry needed.

So, against her better judgment, she picked up the phone.

"Dads? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last one was so short. yep, still don't own glee :(**

"Shut up!" The old calico cat stared at her, not offering any advice.

It had been a week since the arrangements had been made, and Rachel Berry was in pieces. Although she hated to admit it, she was sort of ashamed of her home town. Let's face it- not many huge Broadway stars come from the charming suburb of Lima, Ohio, now do they.

So, in order to make this as secretive as possible, she had arranged the shortest confrontation ever. Rachel would stay at her Dads' house one night, grab a glass of punch at the party, say hi to some select people, and escape. The plan was easy, clear-cut, and responsible- it was what Rachel lived for.

She had to admit, it would be fun to ruffle through old yearbooks, laugh at her embarrassing stage endeavors, maybe even to invite a couple of people to dinks at her dads' place. However, that would not fit into the plan. Anything that did not fit into the plan would cause chaos.

Rachel Berry didn't like chaos.

...

"Oh my gosh!" It had been twenty years, and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson's voice hadn't changed a bit. "Of course we would love to carpool!"

"What?" A half-asleep Blaine croaked. He had been sipping coffee for an hour, and he still had no idea what was going on. Kurt finally plopped down next to his husband and twirled a spoon in his glass of tea.  
>The drink was already ice cold. Blaine laughed and grabbed the mug. He dumped it out in the sink and filled it up again as he attempted to listen to bits of the phone conversation.<p>

He had been married to Kurt Hummel for ten years, eleven tomorrow, and he still had no idea what he had done in his lifetime to deserve a husband like his. He looked over his shoulder at the man. At the way his blue-green eyes twinkled when he was happy, about the way his lips always seemed to be curved up into a sweet, halfway smile. He loved his husband's voice, the way it- wait, was he talking to him?

"Blaine, Blaine- honey, the mug's completely overflowing." Oh, that's what he was saying.

Blaine chuckled, a tiny bit embarrassed, and turned the hot water off. When the tea was done brewing, he placed it on the table and gingerly sat down. He pecked Kurt on the cheek while his partner mouthed over and over, "she is completely insane."

Blaine walked over to the door and swung it open. He glanced across the household and shouted, "don't I get a hug?" From around the doorway, he spotted two light brown eyes that were attached to a tiny, stocky body. The little boy ran and hugged him, smiling a tiny, adorable smile. "I love you Daddy." He said.

And so Blaine Anderson- Hummel went off to work like he did every day, knowing that he had the most perfect life that anyone could ever have.


End file.
